


You must've hit me, when I wasn't looking

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intense romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must've hit me, when I wasn't looking

Rayna often refused to respond to things that bothered her, walking away instead. Her relationship with Juliette meant a little too much for her to walk away. She had come clean, slowly, tentatively, admitting that she had a few things bothering her. All the same she had been reluctant to say too much. Juliette had smiled, noting how shy Rayna had become and moving to settle in Rayna's lap, tying a scrap of fabric around Rayna's eyes. 

"Just relax..."

She had lad Rayna back to the bedroom they shared, moving to guide Rayna down onto the bed, settling over her with a smile. She knew she had Rayna as hers, for the rest of her life. She wouldn't let her go. Rayna had seemed shy as Juliette stripped her, although the gentleness with which Juliette touched her soon had her coming apart.


End file.
